User talk:SkywalkerPL
Chimera Station I put an "s" after Chimera because I have seen many chimera stations. I have not played the game, actually, but there used to be a homeworld video clip on Google that showed many. . . I think. I will try to check up on this, but I will leave it be, if you want me to.--Homeworld Fleet 20:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, congragulations! Top of the not-so-big heap! But now, to buiseness. I have a few suggestions that may attract new interest in Encyclopedia Hiigara. One is that we should try to make writing articles for all of the important races, ships, organizations, and conflicts our first priority(like the Beast Wars, Taiidan Rebellion, and Proginitor race). Ounce we have laid the foundation, the Library will not have that forlorn, empty feel about it. It will be alot more cheerful place, if you get what I mean. I also think that one way we could get people interested would be to advertise the Library over forums, discussion groups, things like that. If we talk well enough, and make the Library sound like the great place it is, we may be able to snag some users. I hope I have been helpful. Thank you for clarifing on the users, and yes, I have now registered. And this also just occured to me: we should start having other articles as the article of the week. For months now it has been the article for Karen S'jet, and I think that people who are just cruising around and could be interested may be deterred by a static main page.--Homeworld Fleet 02:55, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *Thank you for interest :) for start: list of Encyclopedia Hiigara users is ' ', list you talk about is full list of Wikia users, that is for Wookieepedia, uncyclopedia and many many more. I like very much your plan. We have some of articles already, but most of them require cleanup (very best example: Hiigara). But anyway: Yes, soon I will make some modernisation and will put what you wrote here as priority. About mailing to people and more wide campaign: I would like first to make main page much more user friendly, so that people would not be frightened of awful looking of it (got such opinions :/), after that I will try to find more people, mailing to people who posted on Library is very good idea, will make it too. || It would be good if you would register - it's simple, click link on top left (log in) and follow instructions. SkywalkerPL 15:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) *About feature article: my idea is to make random choise from best articles on Library. Anyway: check Main Page/project, soon I will put there what I want to be on mainpage, and then we'll discuss it. SkywalkerPL 13:45, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page/project Nice work, SkywalkerPL. The new main page definetly looks alot better than the current one. A very good idea to make creating articles a high priority. The only thing that I see that needs correcting is that I have noticed that there are several typos, especially in the "Join Encyclopedia Hiigara" box, but I cannot fish them out in the editing page. Mahbe if you gave some hints, I would beable to Fix them. Another thing I was wondering about is that when you click on the link to the amount of total articles, it mentions a "job queue" this made me start thinking about the subject, and I thought that, mahbe, after Encyclopedia Hiigara had more users, we could start a forum where people could state their particular talents, and be "assigned" jobs. Like there could be Writers, whose sole job is to create articles, Primary Editors, whose job is to clarify and make sure the article looks good, and Secondary Editors, whose job is to make smaller changes, like fixing typos and replacing words with better words. It may not be a good idea, but we could possibly really roll out good articles that way. What do you think?--Homeworld Fleet 20:42, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Everyone can post pages below, I'll put them on new main page, and then swap it with current one. SkywalkerPL 09:38, 21 April 2007 (UTC) List of pages for Best Articles * Relic Entertainment (?) * Homeworld * Homeworld: Cataclysm * Homeworld 2 List of pages for Featured ship * Hiigaran Battlecruiser * Archangel-class Dreadnaught * Progenitor Mover * Progenitor Dreadnaught Templates Style I have one small qustion about the templates, SkywalkerPL. Are the templates going to be used for everything, like to notify users about fanon text and to tell what catagory an article is in? If that is so, then I think that it would be best if we sort of merged template styles 1 and 3. I think that the templates should have identifying colors so that identification is quick and easy. But I also think that style 3 sounds good to. Having a wikia that looks cool and hitech would definitely increase the appeal for potential editors.--Homeworld Fleet 21:55, 23 April 2007 (UTC) * -> Moved to Encyclopedia Hiigara:Community Portal SkywalkerPL 08:13, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Temporary Leave I just wanted you to know, SkywlkerPL, that I will be unable to make posts on Encyclopedia Hiigara. No I have not lost interest :), I just have gotten real busy. At the very minimum, I will be gone for about three weeks. At the longest, about four. I also want to just thank you for all you've done. Bye. Homeworld Fleet 02:16, 5 May 2007 *Thanks dude :) See you soon. SkywalkerPL 10:39, 5 May 2007 (UTC) *Oh my gosh, I can't believe I was gone so long! I am truly sorry that I have not posted here any time sooner, and I hope I havn't put any stress on you because of it. But anyways, I am back now, and I hope I will be able to start making posts agian!--Homeworld Fleet 23:05, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Kiith Manaan Hey. The reason I copy/pasted the text was to have it somewhere accessible so that it can be rewritten. I suggest putting it temporarily in a subpage (eg. Kiith Manaan/Reference), so that editors can easily access it and use the material from it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:11, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Temporary leave 2 Well, so much for coming back. Sorry for not being able to make . . . significant posts since my last leave, but unfortunately, it will be a while before I can make any. Bummer. But I will rework my schedule so that I will be able to get back to work :) (By the way, do you have an account on Game Tap?) If you don't know what it is, you probably won't.--Homeworld Fleet 20:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) *I know Game Tap only from hosting Myst Online webpage. Why should I have there account? Anyhow: Nice to see you alive! :D hehehe, there are many things going, now, and... we have over 300 articles :D and looks like Niirfa-sa is back fixing my terrible grammar and other mistakes ;) Try to catch me on IRC (irc.hwcommunity.com channel #homeworld) or ICQ (443837064) when you will be back. Have a fun with Real Life stuff SkywalkerPL 11:47, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for understanding SkywalkerPL--Homeworld Fleet 21:21, 9 September 2007 (UTC)